


A Family in the Snow

by Nymph (Treekianthia)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treekianthia/pseuds/Nymph
Summary: When it snows in Pherae, Eliwood decides to take Roy outside to enjoy it. Unfortunately for Eliwood, Roy isn't a fan.
Relationships: Eliwood & Roy (Fire Emblem), Eliwood/Lyndis (Fire Emblem), Lyndis & Roy (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Family in the Snow

It didn’t often snow in Pherae.

When it did, Eliwood always found himself by the warmth of the fireplace. It was bright and comforting, and far much better than the icy chill outside. As a child he’d often sit with his mother as she told stories, falling asleep after the third or fourth. As an adult, he preferred to read books, which normally consisted of legends of the heroes of old. Sometimes he’d have a cup of tea as he read, all while enjoying the silence.

Today, however, was different.

Being a father to a two-year-old was difficult during most days, but on days as cold as this one, it was far worse. Eliwood had taken his son out to play in the snow, and that turned out to be a mistake. Roy did not like the cold one bit, and to show his displeasure, he was crying loudly. Eliwood had wrapped his son in furs to keep him warm, but it was not enough. The boy’s nose was running, and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

“Don’t cry, Roy. Everything will be okay,” Eliwood tried to comfort his son. He was bouncing the young boy up and down, trying his best to warm the child up.

Roy continued to sob in displeasure. “Cold! Cold!” he shouted on top of his tiny lungs. Snowflakes were sticking to his hair, and his nose and cheeks were pink.

Eliwood tried to cover the bottom of his son’s face with a scarf to warm him up. “I know, Roy, and I’ll promise we’ll go back inside soon,” he tried to assure the boy. “We just have to wait on your mother.”

Eliwood’s wife, Lyn, also came from a place where it did not snow often. The plains were windy and warm, and nowhere near cold enough for such weather. When she heard Eliwood was taking Roy out to play, she wanted to join them in order to see their son’s first time in the snow. As she was heavily pregnant with their second child, however, she had to take extra time and care in order to get ready. Though Eliwood offered to help her, Lyn insisted they go out without her. 

Now that Roy was crying, Eliwood was wishing they had waited. Lyn always knew how to calm the young boy down no matter the problem, while Eliwood always tended to struggle. He wasn’t a bad father at all, Roy was just a handful.

“Mama! Mama!” the two-year-old cried out. Lyn was still nowhere to be seen, and Eliwood could feel himself panic slightly. He really hadn’t been prepared for this.

“Shhh, shhh, she’ll be here soon,” Eliwood promised. He really didn’t know how much longer she’d be, but he had to calm Roy down somehow.

“Mama!!!” Roy cried out again, this time while reaching over Eliwood’s shoulder. Looking behind him, he could see his wife coming over, an attendant following behind.

“Oh thank the gods you’re here,” Eliwood said as his wife walked up to him. She was wearing layers upon layers of furs in order to keep warm, and she looked comfortable. She smiled.

“Does somebody not like the cold?” Lyn asked as she held out her arms. Eliwood delicately passed the crying boy over to her and watched as his sobs turned into sniffles.

“Apparently not!” Eliwood answered before laughing lightly. As bad as he felt for the boy, it was still slightly amusing.

Roy grabbed onto the fur of his mother’s coat. “C-cold…” he sniveled. Lyn began rocking the boy back and forth, trying her best to calm him.

“There there, Roy… It’ll be okay,” she told her son before turning to her attendant. “Rebecca, could you go get a pot of tea ready? I don’t think we’ll be out here very long.”

Rebecca smiled. “Of course, Lady Lyndis! I’ll get it started right away!” she said before scurrying off. Lyn looked back at Eliwood, who was relieved to see his son calming down.

“You’ve always been better at getting Roy to stop crying, Lyndis,” Eliwood praised. “I think around me he just gets scared.”

Lyn laughed. “Nonsense!” she said before looking down at her son. “You love daddy, don’t you, Roy?”

Roy looked at his father with bright eyes. “Love daddy!” the two-year-old shouted. It was almost as loud as his sobs, which made Eliwood laugh as well.

“I guess he does!” Eliwood mentioned before adjusting the fur hood on his son’s head. Lyn smiled again and planted a kiss right on Eliwood’s cheek.

“And I do too,” Lyn responded before winking. In her arms, Roy sneezed, sending snot onto his little coat.

“Oh, Roy…” Eliwood muttered while taking out a handkerchief. He wiped their son’s coat and nose, and the two-year-old seemed grateful.

“Love daddy. Love mommy,” Roy told his parents. “Love Maelyn too!”

Lyn laughed again. “Now now, Roy… We still don’t know if it’s a brother or sister,” she pointed out to her son. “What if it’s a brother? He’ll be Eleos then.”

Roy shook his head. “Maelyn! Maelyn! Maelyn!” he repeated over and over. He sounded confident, or as confident as a two-year-old could.

Eliwood smiled. “We’ll know soon enough,” he assured his son. “Just one more month, and your sibling will be here.”

Roy began to pout. “Not now?” he asked. Eliwood patted the top of his son’s head.

“Not now,” Eliwood confirmed, “But whether it’s Maelyn or Eleos, promise me you’ll love them just the same, okay?”

The little boy nodded his head. “Promise!”

Lyn placed a kiss on her son’s nose. “Now let’s get you inside before it gets too cold,” she said as she held the boy close. Eliwood nodded in agreement before sneezing himself.

“I for one think that’s a great idea,” he said before shivering. He was ready for that tea Rebecca was making for them.

Laughing a final time, Lyn held Roy with one arm and extended her free hand towards Eliwood. Taking her hand, Eliwood led his wife inside. Roy stayed snuggled up to his mother, babbling about his new sibling all the way.

And by the end of it, they found themselves by the warmth of the fire, telling stories of heroes of old.

**Author's Note:**

> Had a very rough day today, so tried writing this to cheer myself up. EliLyn is one of the first pairings I ever shipped, and it's a shame they're considered such a rarepair. I've always loved the idea of them and Roy as a family, even with the implications of what happens to Lyn due to FE6...
> 
> So that's why this takes place in a partial AU where nothing bad happens and Eliwood and Lyn get to have the family they deserve!


End file.
